Spock VS The Doctor
Spock vs. The Doctor is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Spock from Star Trek and The Doctor from Doctor Who Description Star Trek vs. Doctor Who! Two brilliant scientists not from this world fight to see who is more intelligent and the better traveler through time and space! Interlude Wiz : Space, the sunken and vast void of empty darkness that lies beyond our world, is an interesting fascination. If there was technology advanced enough, we could explore the unknown and possibly discover ground-breaking things! Boomstick : But since we CAN'T do that right now, leave it to us to think of aliens doing it instead. You have to be smart, travel to every planet you see for shits and giggles, and know how to kick some alien ass along to way! Wiz : Spock, the Half-Vulcan science officer of the USS Enterprise, Boomstick : and The Doctor, the time-traveling mystery man with many faces. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Spock (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz : Born in 2230 on the planet Vulcan, a human mother gave birth to her son, which shared half of her blood as for the other belonging to his father, one of many in his race known as the Vulcan. Boomstick : Actually when you think about it, that's like if we were called Earth instead of humans. Wiz : Ahem, uh, oh yes! As a child, Spock was constantly bullied by his peers and sometimes by his father for being a hybrid of two races. Boomstick : Wanting to get it over with as quickly as he could, he took a test earlier than he should've to prove that he was the real deal, the hulkin' Vulcan, and definitely the toughest, roughest-''' Wiz : He nearly died if it wasn't for his older cousin stepping in and Spock's pet sacrificing its life for him. '''Boomstick : Oh, well that's not really manly at all... So maybe he wasn't the best fighter of the galaxy, but he was probably the best geek out of the bunch. All was fine until he had some daddy issues, dropped out of college, and decided to join the Starfleet. Wow, that's pretty hardcore! Wiz : In 2250, Spock became an officer of Starfleet, working with them for forty three years in total! But let's talk a bit about that timeline slowly. His most notable journey began once he embarked with the team on the USS Enterprise in 2254. WIP - Abilities and Further in depth of his adventures for feats! The Doctor (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz : The Time Lords, or Gallifryeans if we're being specific, were incredible beings, holding the most power in the entire universe for the longest time. Well, that is because they were there at the very beginning of time itself, but I digress. Boomstick : Among these was man so daring, he just couldn't help himself but go on some adventures through time and space. Wiz : Nobody knows much about his history, only his adventures. He is one who saved the cosmos more than once. He is one with many faces. His name was simply The Doctor. Boomstick : ...Doctor Who? Wiz : No Boomstick, it's just The Doctor. Boomstick : Yeah, Doctor Who? Wiz : Boomstick, please, let's not do this again! Boomstick : BUT WHO WAS HE WIZARD? DOCTOR ''WHO?'' Wiz : IT'S JUST THE DOCTOR, HE HAS NO NAME! Boomstick : JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! DOC. TOR. ''WHO?'' Intermission Boomstick : Ahem, it seems that I was wrong yet again and learned that he never talks about his real name, so people just call him The Doctor... I bet he doesn't even have PhD. Wiz : Actually, he got one while he was in his third form. Boomstick : God dammit! (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz : Speaking of his history, he rarely speaks of it and only uses it when during a monologue or when telling a story. All he ever speaks of his childhood is that he lived in the middle of a cold, icy mountain near a monk who one day showed him the true beauty of the world. Boomstick : Awww, isn't that just adorable? Now back to the space stuff! He stayed on his home planet Gallifrey and had a family, grandchildren in fact! But one day when he looked older than your grandparent's parents, he decided to say "You know what? I should steal a time machine!" Wiz : Along with his granddaughter Susan, they both successfully stole a Type 40 TARDIS, of which was led to it by a mystery girl. Nobody stopped him because it was considered to be faulty, showing no care for it. It'd be less work on their hands. Gallifryean: What kind of idiot would steal a faulty TARDIS? Boomstick : So with his new stolen space box, where else to go but Earth? More specifically Britain, because he just kind of likes it there. But it wouldn't be until one day his granddaughter kind of fucked up and brought actual people to the TARDIS because she was acting suspicious. Remind me to never have a daughter, Wiz. ''' Wiz : I highly doubt you'll ever have a kid in the first place. After some arguing against the others, the Doctor decided to take them along with him onto his journeys through time and space. This was the first instance that the Doctor brings companions with him albeit sometimes he prefers to be alone. '''Boomstick : He goes everywhere at any time he desires with just a few clicks and a thrust. He can go back to Ancient Egypt, or if he wants to get foreign he can go to the future era of a different planet where humans colonized in a different galaxy. All with some apparent alien catastrophe happening coincidentally. Wiz : He usually solves these issues eventually after slowly piecing the problem together or defeating the threat on hand with his wits. At the same time, he's also endangering his companions, yet they still travel with him until a point in time. Boomstick : Either you're in it for the thrill or you just forget about the Robot Warriors of Death and/or killer aliens until it happens again. How does this guy even go through all of this shit? Wiz : He doesn't do it for fun even if he tries to, there's always something wrong with where he goes unless it's Earth. Then again, he can just rest there until another crisis is in progress. Music begins to fade away Boomstick : But after some time being the old man, he had to go down eventually after all those adventures and travelling. So while after one adventure coming back inside the TARDIS, he fell to his doom. The first Doctor falls over Boomstick : And then it happened. The first Doctor regenerates into the second Doctor. (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz : Regeneration, a life-crisis mechanism found in all of the Time Lords. If a body has been exhausted to its limit via an illness, wounded, or fallen out of old age, they will regenerate into a new body. Sometimes it'll be a younger form, or maybe he'll still retain an elderly figure. Boomstick : All Time Lords are usually given twelve regenerations until they must eventually die. Not for the Doctor. In the battle of Trenzalore during his original cycle's end, the Time Lords gave him a new cycle, making him start anew. He became what you now know as the current Doctor. Wiz : And not every Doctor is the same personality-wise. That being said, we'll discuss him briefly. He's a literal man, yet does show care for others. In short, he is expressionless and very logical for his showing of writing down mathematical equations in his free time. Boomstick : Regernation looks like it has a bit of a bitter touch to it, but that's not even the touch of it. Once a few minutes or up to hours after regeneration, the Doctor will kind of go into a crazy phase where he constantly questions himself aggressively or passes out intermittently. Wiz : Yet over time he will come back to his senses, realize what's happening and get back on track. It's not anything serious for him, it's only amnesia caused by regeneration. Sometimes he retains his memories quickly or other times he may stay bedridden until it hits him, figuratively or literally. Boomstick : Yeah, that's the best part about regeneration! For a short time after regeneration, any damage done to the Doctor will instantly be healed. Arm chopped off? Don't worry about it! The Tenth Doctor's hand gets sliced off before it instantly grows back. (Cue ??? - ???) Boomstick : But now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get back onto that TARDIS! It's physical appearance is a blue police box. Back in the '60s it would blend in nicely, but being in the middle of the 2010s, the past, or the future just makes it look really out of place. Like, ''really?'' Wiz : Well, it's a faulty TARDIS with the Chameleon Circuit broken! It can't really blend in anywhere except for twentieth century London because that's where it was when it last worked. You see, this is no ordinary spaceship! You expect it to be a regular booth when you walk inside, but when you do, it's an entirely different dimension! Boomstick : How does that even work?! Wiz : It's Gallifryean tech, far beyond of what we can build as of now. This Type 40 TARDIS, of by the way is an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, is easily the Doctor's greatest companion out of everyone, being with him the longest. Boomstick : And somehow this thing flies really well! Being a blue box, it's only way to really fly is by spinning around and defying gravity like beating down Issac Newton to death. But if it wants to travel through space and time, the thing will slowly disappear before doing science stuff to time travel. It also blinks, which is cool too. The TARDIS makes it's famous wooshing sound before disappearing Wiz : To fly this ship, there is a control panel in the middle of the main room. Yes, I said main room because there are many many other rooms inside the TARDIS. Boomstick : Damn, how much does this thing weigh? Wiz : Well the ship itself has been made lighter, but stated by the Doctor himself: Twelfth Doctor: If the TARDIS were to land with its true weight, it would fracture the surface of the Earth. Boomstick : Well... that's kind of frightening. But going back to the control room so I can forget about THAT, it has a scanner that lets him see outside of the ship and can also scan anything that's from this universe, a switch that activates a shield so strong it will deflect nearly anything thrown at it nor let people pass it, and a bunch of other fancy gadgets for numerous specific things like you know, flying and stuff. Wiz : It also has some defensive mechanisms such as the HADS, or so referred to by the Second Doctor, is where it will immediately teleport if attacked before coming back when the attacker left. Boomstick : And the most recent lockdown technique is called Siege Mode. By pulling a lever under the console desk, no one can get in nor can anyone get out. It justifies this by turning the TARDIS into a smaller, more accurately shaped box with no doors attached. This helps protects the Doctor's ship when his shields are down, but it takes a lot of energy to turn it on and off, making it more risky. Wiz : Onto miscellaneous features, it can also become invisible, yet it also uses up a lot of energy. It also has an extended reach of oxygen, meaning the Doctor can go out of the TARDIS into space with a limited area and still breathe. And onto the last point before moving on, it will subconsciously make you aware of any or all languages by making what they speak translate into your language, which is what you hear. Boomstick : Ooh, ooh! Not just yet, we forgot the ultimate feature! You can't have a space ship without your condiment buttons! The Eleventh Doctor points out a red and yellow button, explaining it to be for ketchup and mustard WIP - Abilities and Further in depth of his adventures for feats! Prelude Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Spock The Doctor Who do you think will win? Spock The Doctor Death Battle! FIGHT! KO! Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale